


[Podfic] as if you were a mythical thing

by Chantress



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Dom Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Reading Glasses, Knitting, Old Married Couple, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pony Play, Scene Gone Wrong, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, as in it doesn't begin in the first place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Old married couple Geralt and Yennefer attempt to liven up their sex lives. If only Geralt would stop ruining Yennefer's ponyplay scene with horse facts.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] as if you were a mythical thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [as if you were a mythical thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121243) by [limerental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limerental/pseuds/limerental). 



**Title:** as if you were a mythical thing  
 **Author:** limerental  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** Geralt/Yennefer  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Length and format:** 00:08:02, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xbomn4o3k6w1sud/as_if_you_were_a_mythical_thing.mp3/file)


End file.
